The Ghost and His Anchor
by klarolinefictionlover
Summary: Kol is a ghost, looking for revenge on Bonnie. His feelings toward her change after watching her for so long. When she comes back to life and becomes the anchor, Kol sees the opportunity to be something more to her. All he has to do is ruin her relationship with Jeremy. Nothing to difficult for an Original vampire ghost.
1. Chapter 1

Kol watched from the other side as Bonnie and Jeremy cuddled and kissed each other on the park bench. He was keeping himself invisible, he didn't want her to know he'd been watching, listening and keeping tabs on her. His reasons had started out the complete opposite of innocent. Revenge was on his mind, and running through his veins.

It began when she'd been on his side of the veil. Kol kept himself hidden there as well, paying attention to what drew her. Her likes and dislikes, learning about her personality and the unique traits that made up Bonnie Bennett. His goal was to destroy her. She'd ruined his chance to keep down the veil permanently, and he was going to find a way to make her pay. But as he watched her, something in his dark heart began to change.

He found his emotions transforming, beginning to actually care about her. At first he'd fought them, but to his utter disappointment, he had failed. Before he knew it, he had feelings for her, feelings that were completely foreign.

Kol had watched as Bonnie became the anchor and a plan began to formulate in his mind. If supernatural beings had to pass through her to get to the other side, perhaps he could touch her.

_Jeremy took Bonnie's hand in his, saying how much he'd "missed this." She said how she'd missed being warm. Kol watched as they kissed, and felt his body consumed with jealousy. _

_ He was very impatient for them to fall asleep, he wanted to test his theory. Yes, he had all eternity, but he'd never been a very patient person. He sat on the chair, tapping his foot as he waited. When he finally heard their heartbeats slow and their deep breathing, he stood and walked over to the bed. Jeremy had Bonnie wrapped in his arms. Kol felt the fire burn through his veins once again, but pushed the feeling away. He had to focus on his experiment. _

_ Kol reached out and touched her hair. A smile appeared on his face when he discovered he could indeed feel her. He ran his finger down her face and watched her twitch. He cupped her cheek with his hand and she sighed into it. His excitement grew; she could feel him!_

_ Kol knelt down next to the bed so his face was level to hers. "You have no idea what fun we will be having soon, Darling."_

Kol listened as they made plans for that night. He was still formulating his plan, but it was almost complete. Bonnie's future was going to change so drastically. Perhaps it wasn't fair of him to deliberately force things to change, to ruin her relationship with Jeremy, but Kol was a selfish ghost. He had been a selfish person and then vampire. Nothing had changed since his death.

Kol wanted Bonnie Bennett. And he would have her, of that he was sure. Kol always got what he wanted.

As Bonnie walked away, Kol followed her. He watched as the dead old vampire appeared, and touched her. Bonnie dropped in pain, and Kol rushed over to her. He stopped right before touching her, realizing what he was doing. He hadn't realized how high a price she was required to pay for being the anchor.

* * *

Kol watched as Bonnie lit the candles and she and Jeremy began to kiss. He wanted to rip the boys head off, but if his plan was to work, he'd have to be patient. If Kol focused on something hard enough he could touch it. But he doubted he'd actually be able to rip a head from a body.

Kol was not heartless, he would give them one last night together before he began tearing them apart. As he was turning to leave, he felt a new presence in the room. Turning, he saw Jessie. Bonnie walked over to talk to him, and then Jessie touched her, she groaned in pain and dropped to the floor.

Concern for Bonnie filled him. Shit, he was turning into a sap. He didn't want to be one of those men whose feelings were so obvious. His heart would not be worn on his sleeve. But what did it matter? He was dead, there wasn't exactly many around to see.

Jeremy had picked her up, and they were kissing now.

"Until tomorrow, Bonnie," Kol whispered.

Bonnie broke away from the kiss, looking over to where Kol stood. Seeing no one, she focused on Jeremy again.

Kol smirked. She had heard him. He was looking forward to tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy told Bonnie he was going to take a shower, and Kol knew this was his chance. He watched as Bonnie sat on the bed, digging through her purse. She began to put her makeup on. Kol sat down behind her, and made himself visible.

"I've always loved your long hair, Darling, but I must say, this is very flattering."

Bonnie jumped up while shrieking. She turned around to stare at Kol.

"Kol!" She got as far away from him she could, pinning herself against the wall.

"Calm down, Darling, I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then why are you here?"

Kol smiled at her. "You're the one person who can see me and feel me, any time I want. The question is not, 'why are you here,' but why wouldn't I be here?"

Bonnie's mouth dropped. "Seriously?"

Kol shrugged. "I have no reason to lie to you."

"Ok, you have to go."

"Well, you see Bonnie, I can't just leave."

"And why is that?"

He gave her a small smile. "Because I like you. I've been watching you for some time now, and I want to know you better."

"Well I don't want to get to know you! Have you forgotten how you choked me? How you tried to have Damon kill my boyfriend?"

"Ahh, yes, you're boyfriend," he mumbled, looking at his shoes. _Are_ _you forgetting how he and his sister killed me_? He looked back in her eyes. "To be honest, love, I fancy you."

"I can't stand you Kol. I don't like you, at all."

"What can I do to change that?"

"You can leave me alone, I'd like you better if you weren't here."

Kol smirked. "I will change your mind about me."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"I suppose you'll just have to wait and see. But I can guarantee you, it will be fun."

"You mean fun for you, misery for me?"

He stood up and walked towards her. "That all depends on you, Bonnie."

At that point Jeremy walked in, wearing only a towel around his waist. Kol and Bonnie looked over at him.

"Bonnie, are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost or something," Jeremy said.

Kol chuckled. "Well how about that, the old chap's spot on."

Bonnie looked up at Kol, then back at Jeremy. "Um, yeah, I'm fine. Listen, I've gotta get to class."

"Alright Bon, have a good day. I'll miss you. Can I see you tonight?"

"Sorry, not tonight, I have a girls night with Caroline and Elena."

Kol jumped in with, "Oh wonderful, will there be girlie pillow fights and late night confessions?"

Bonnie opened her mouth to answer him, then remembered Jeremy couldn't see Kol.

Unfortunately, Jeremy had noticed. "What were you going to say?"

Bonnie panicked for a split second, but Kol reached over, grabbing Jeremy's towel and dropped it on the floor.

"Crap!" Jeremy grabbed his towel, covering himself again. Bonnie did her best to keep a straight face. She couldn't look at Kol; if she did, she would lose all self control.

"Bye Jer!" she yelled as she grabbed her bag and raced out of the boarding house and into her car. Kol was already in the front seat.

"Seriously, don't you have anywhere better to be?"

"No, I really don't. All my attention is devoted to you, lovely Bonnie." He smirked.

Bonnie gave him a pissed off look and growled. She turned some music on, hoping he'd eventually leave. But her curiosity got the better of her.

"How did you pull Jeremy's towel off?"

"I've been practicing on touching things around me, and I've become quite good at it. Not that I can pick up a car or anything, or at least I'm assuming I can't. Perhaps I should try that sometime."

"So, could you drive a car?"

Kol shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't tried."

Bonnie kept driving, and Kol chatted. She did her best to tune him out and focus on the music playing in the background, but it was impossible. Kol had a very nice voice. Bonnie tried to mentally kick herself for having such thoughts about the monster sitting beside her. If she was going to get rid of him, she was going to have to be ruthless.

Bonnie parked her car when they got to her college.

"Well, I have to get to class, so I'll see you around." She grabbed her bag, making sure her books were in it, and got out of the car.

"Ah yes, college. Something I've never done. I think I will accompany you."

Bonnie looked around before answering, making sure no one was close enough to see her "talking to herself."

"Kol, I have a class to get to, and you can't come."

"And why not?"

"Because you will eventually talk, and keep my attention on you instead of the lecture, and I can't have that."

"What if I promise to be good?"

"No! You can't come to class with me!" She stomped off, hoping he wouldn't follow. Kol watched her retreating back and smirked. Looks like they will be doing things the hard way.

Bonnie settled into her seat and pulled out her notebook and pen to take notes. Kol appeared in the chair next to her. "What class are we talking today Bonnie?" She glared at him, choosing not to answer. Kol leaned over her to look at her book. "Medicinal Plants. Well this sounds interesting. I'm guessing you're taking this because you can no longer use magic."

Bonnie looked at him, surprised he'd known that. She looked around the room, which was filling up. "How do you know that," she whispered as quietly as she could.

Kol put his hand up to his ear and said, "I'm sorry love, what was that? I couldn't quite hear you," he teased.

Bonnie pursed her lips, getting more and more pissed off at him. She opened her notebook and wrote down what she'd said.

"Well, I told you darling, I've been watching you."

Before Bonnie could decide how to respond, someone pulled the chair out that Kol was sitting in, and sat on him.

"Damn, I hate it when that happens!" He fumed.

Bonnie was trying very hard, for the second time that day to keep a straight face.

The girl next to her said, "Hi, I'm Kimberly. Is it ok to sit here?"

Bonnie gave her a genuine smile. "I'd be more then happy for you to sit there." Kol growled, giving up his seat. He didn't like the feeling of another body going through his. "I'm Bonnie."

"Nice to meet you! So you're into natural medicines I take it?"

"Yeah, I'm really into nature."

"Me too. I'm into all natural things.

"Thank you smelly one, we can tell. Your natural deodorant isn't working," Kol said. Bonnie turned her face away, covering her mouth. "Good Lord! She's got a bloody bush growing under her arm! This is the 21st century, women, you are supposed to shave!"

Bonnie's face was contorted with laughter, and her shoulders were shaking from trying to hold it in.

Kimberly was looking at Bonnie like she'd grown a second head. "Um, I see a friend of mine further up, I'm going to go sit with them. It was nice meeting you Bonnie," she mumbled as she picked up her things and moved.

Kol sat down in her discarded seat with a smile. "Wonderful, I have my seat back. Hopefully things will start to smell better now that she's gone." Bonnie couldn't hide the smile anymore. She picked up her notebook and wrote Kol a note, telling him to be quiet.

"But you were enjoying that."

She wrote "_Be quiet Kol!"_

"Well Darling, silence has never been my strong suite."

_Really? I had NO idea!_

The teacher introduced himself as David, and started his lecture. Kol wouldn't stop adding comments in here and there. He was driving Bonnie up the wall.

She wrote him another note. _How am I supposed to learn all this if you won't shut up?_

He smirked. "Oh am I bothering you?

_Yes! Go away. Please!_

A naughty expression crossed his face. "Alright, I'll go away if that's what you want." Kol disappeared. Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief, only to catch her breath when he reappeared next to her teacher. Kol licked his finger, then put it in David's ear. The poor man reached up to rub his ear, barely missing a beat. Kol gave him the same treatment in his other ear. David stuttered on his words, now rubbing both ears.

Bonnie's eyes were about to bug out. Kol walked over to the black board and scratched his fingers down it. Shrieks went up from everyone as they all covered their ears.

Kol walked in front of David, and grabbed two buttons on his buttoned down shirt. The teacher had a fat belly, and his shirt was straining to hold it all in. It wouldn't take much for those buttons to go flying.

Kol looked at Bonnie. She had a panicked expression on her face, and was very subtly shaking her head no. Kol nodded his head, and yanked on the buttons, sending them across the room. The teacher's belly was now on display for the class to see.

The teacher was so shocked, he yelled, "Class dismissed!" as he ran out the door.

Bonnie pulled her phone out. Her class was supposed to be ninety minutes long, and they had barely made it fifteen minutes. She groaned and put her head on the table. What was she going to do about her Kol delema?

Everyone began to file out of the room. She gathered her things and left as well. When she got to her car, Kol appeared in the front seat again. He was obviously pleased with himself. "Now that was fun!"

"You humiliated my teacher! You ruined my class! And all you have to say is, 'Now that was fun?' What is wrong with you?"

Kol put an innocent expression on his face. "You told me to go away, so I did."

Bonnie groaned, laying her head on the steering wheel.

"What do you want from me Kol?"

"I told you, I like you. I want to get to know you, and I want you to give me a chance."

She looked up at him, fire blazing in her eyes. "Why on earth would I ever give you a chance after the stunt you just pulled?"

He looked at her seriously. "Because I can make your life a living hell if you don't."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three weeks since Kol had appeared in her life. And true to his word, he was making her life miserable. Anytime she and Jeremy were supposed to meet up, Kol would make sure it wouldn't happen. Once he had slashed Jeremy's tires. When he'd randomly stopped by their dorm to surprise her, Kol had locked him out and turned her cell phone volume down so she had no idea he'd called.

One time he'd taken her phone and texted Jeremy that she wanted to change the time they were meeting. She'd waited for him an hour before giving up. Now being careful with her phone was an understatement.

She no longer argued with Kol about coming to her classes. He had proved what he'd do if she insisted going alone, he'd make others lives miserable. She just asked that he refrain from talking to her and let her focus on the teacher. He had agreed, but like the first day of her first class, Kol made sure he was always able to sit next to her. Sometimes she wondered if he actually gave her privacy to shower or simply made himself invisible.

And living with Caroline and Elena made things complicated. When Kol would talk to her, she'd have to write or text the answers and leave the phone for him to look at. It had gotten very old.

Frustration barely scratched the surface of what Bonnie was currently feeling. She sat on her bed, doing her best to focus on reading her Medicinal Plants book. Ignoring Kol however, was her main objective. She was failing miserably. Her eyes may have been looking at the words, but her brain was retaining nothing.

Kol laid down on the bed next to her, and her eyes darted to his. "You do realize you've been reading the same page for twenty minutes now?"

She ignored his statement. "What are you doing?"

"Just making myself comfortable, Darling."

"You're making me very _uncomfortable_."

He smirked. "I'm good at that. But you should be used to my close proximity by now."

"Why me," she grumbled under her breath. She had never expected this when she became the anchor. And she wasn't used to how close he always was to her. He even slept on her bed with her. She woke up cuddled to him every morning, and it drove her crazy.

Kol got up and sat down behind her.

"You're very tense, love. Let me help you relax."

"You're the _reason _I'm tense," she turned around to glare at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Just turn around."

She did as she was told, not at all happy about it. But then Kol began to rub her shoulders. His technique was flawless; he knew exactly what he was doing. The pressure cased her to moan as he moved his hands over her shoulders and upper back. After a few minutes he told her to lay down. She did as she was told.

Kol began to rub her lower back, and worked his way back up to her neck. She continued to moan as he hit certain spots with a stronger pressure. It wasn't long before he could smell her arousal.

A smile spread over his face. For all the hatred she spewed, he knew she was attracted to him. It was sexual tension and she was too proud to admit it. He just had to prove it to her. Kol climbed up over her body, straddling her while being on his knees. He worked on her shoulders a bit more, noticing that the smell was getting stronger. Knowing it was to soon, he couldn't pass up the thought going through his head. He slid both hands to the sides of her stomach, and leaned down to kiss her neck.

He heard and felt a sharp intake of breath. "Stop it Kol."

"Why? You're attracted to me. I can sense it, and I can smell your 'excitement.' A part of you wants this, wants me." he whispered in her ear, his breath and proximity causing cold chills to course down her body.

Rolling onto her back, their most intimate parts were almost touching. He wanted to rub them together, to make her moan in other ways. He leaned down, and looking in her eyes told her, "I could bring you more please and happiness then you could begin to imagine. All you have to do is let me." And then he did rub his groin against her.

Then she punched him. Kol sat up, a little surprised. She rubbed her hand, it was throbbing. "Really Darling, you hurt yourself more then me. I'm still a vampire on this side." He walked over to the little fridge, focusing his energy on his hand so he could open it. Pulling out some ice, he grabbed a towel to put the ice in. Walking back over to Bonnie, Kol handed her the ice.

"I have a boyfriend, Kol. Don't try that again."

He smirked. "I can promise you I will try it again. It's only a matter of time."

She groaned.

"Think about it Bonnie. You're immortal; you can't die because of what you have become. You won't age. Neither will I. We're the perfect match. And we have nothing but time."

"You're a dead vampire Kol! We are _not _the perfect match."

"Just keep telling yourself that, love. Just keep fighting me. Nevertheless, you will give in."

"No I won't. I'm with Jeremy, I love him."

Kol looked at her seriously. "I know you love him. But with time, I will make you love me more."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise Bonnie. I'm not as bad as you think. And I will prove it to you."

All of a sudden a young girl appeared in the room. She had long dark hair and eyes of blue. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Oh no," Bonnie whispered. She walked over to the girl. "I'm sorry, you're dead. You have to pass through me to get to the other side."

The girl began to panic. "But I'm not ready! There's too much I want to do with my life! My family, what will become of them if I'm not around to protect them?" She reached out to grab Bonnie, who began to scream, and the girl disappeared. When the pain began to let up, Bonnie realized Kol's arms were around her. She was sitting on the floor with her back to him. Feeling emotionally drained, she leaned against him and curled up against his chest. Tears filled her eyes. "I didn't expect it to be so painful."

His hand gently rubbed up and down her arm. "I know."

She sniffed, trying to reign in her emotions.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," she quietly whispered.

"Yes, you will. There's strength in you, and you are fully capable of fulfilling this job. Besides… there _are _certain "perks" with your role.

She looked up at his face, and caught her breath. Kol's face was just an inch from her own. "Like what?"

Kol leaned his head down and gently nipped at her neck, causing her to take a quick intake of breath. Small bumps appeared on her arms. He nuzzled closer into her skin and pulled her onto his lap. Pulling back slightly, he wiped the tears off her face with his thumbs.

"You truly are magnificent," he said quietly. Looking at her lips, he began to lean in closer. Just as their lips were about to meet, Kol heard someone coming up to the door. His eyes closed in frustration, she had been about to give in. Their kiss would have been in a moment of weakness for her, and he would have taken full advantage of it. Bonnie looked at him in confusion, and he put her on the ground. It wouldn't do for whoever was about to walk in to find her floating above the floor. "Someone's coming," he replied to her silent question.

Bonnie pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and put her head down. She was tired of fighting Kol. Her life was already difficult enough with the aspect of her being the anchor.

Caroline opened the door, instantly becoming worried about her friend.

"Bonnie, are you ok?"

She raised her head off her knees and smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Bonnie sighed. "It's just… This being the anchor. Every time a supernatural being dies, they have to pass through me. And it hurts! It happened right before you came in."

Bonnie felt arms wrap around her. "I'm so sorry Bon. I had no idea."

Her eyes began to tear up again, and she felt Kol's hand rub up and down her back. If he was like this for much longer, she wasn't going to be able to keep telling him no. If Caroline hadn't have shown up, she knew they would have kissed. What did that say about her relationship with Jeremy?

"We're going to have a girl's night tonight, and we'll get you focused on something else, ok? Life with get better for you, I promise."

Bonnie smiled at her weakly.

Caroline stood up and gave Bonnie a hand up. "Let's go to the store and get some junk food, candy, and movies. What do you want to watch tonight?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Why don't we just see what they have and decide when we get there?"

"Works for me," Caroline said as they grabbed their purses and walked out the door.

* * *

Kol had insisted she get M&Ms. "Those are a lot of fun while kissing." He wagged his eyebrows, and she rolled her eyes. "We'll have to try that sometime," he whispered in her ear, and gently sucked in her ear lobe. She coughed and elbowed him to hide her reaction from Caroline. Seriously, how could he be like that in public? Could her life get any more complicated?

As they were looking at movies, Kol pointed out one he thought she would like. "Love, this is a classic," he insisted as he pointed to 'Employee of the Month.' "You will laugh your ass off." In an effort to get him to just shut up and leave her alone, she grabbed it. "I promise you won't regret it!"

Caroline saw her pick. "Really? We always get chick flicks."

"Well, this one comes highly recommended. I've heard it's really funny. And I'm in the mood for laughing."

"Ok. Let's get some popcorn and head home."

Looking at their haul of junk food and candy, she wondered if she could get fat with her new status.

* * *

The girls laid on the floor watching movies for hours. Kol had been right, his pick was hilarious. She didn't want to give him a big head, but it was her new favorite. He had behaved himself, not being a nuisance. Bonnie was relaxing, and enjoying herself. She looked over at Kol who was laying next to her. Their eyes met, and she felt her stomach flutter. He was having a physical affect on her. She couldn't help but admit now that there was a lot of sexual tension between them.

Bonnie was beginning to think Kol had a point. Perhaps they could be good together. She was immortal, she would never die. She would never age, and she couldn't be killed. Jeremy would eventually become old. So old that people would eventually think he could be her adopted father, unless he became a vampire. However, he didn't want that. Jeremy had been a vampire hunter, he had killed Kol. Jeremy could die again. Then they'd be in the same position she found herself in with Kol.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Like her life hadn't been difficult enough. There had been vampires, werewolves, hybrids and witches around for years. But now ghosts were added to the list. The difference now was that she was the only one having to deal with them. This automatically alienated her from the group. However, Kol saw it all. He wanted to be with her through it all.

What was holding her back? Was it love of Jeremy? She thought back to when he'd been dead. She knew she could live without him. Yes, she'd missed him, but she had moved on. Bonnie did love him. Was it possible that Kol was right, that she could love him more?

That left fear. Being afraid of the unknown, and if she could trust Kol. People were always afraid of the unknown, afraid to take a leap of faith. Because that's what it would be with him. How could he prove he was in it for the long haul, besides just with words?

The girls all got ready for bed. Kol was already lying on her bed, waiting for her when she came back in. For the first time since he'd appeared in her life, she was looking forward to cuddling with him in her sleep. That fact frustrated her, but if he was forcing this relationship on her, she might as well try enjoying it. That sure beat him making her miserable. If all he wanted was to make her happy, would it really be so bad to give him that chance?

Bonnie pulled the blankets back and climbed in. Kol reached over to stroke her cheek and put her hair behind her ear. "Goodnight, Love," he said softly. She smiled at him, for the first time wishing she could say it back. But with two vampires for roommates, she wasn't able to. And for the first time, she wished she had a place of her own, where she could talk to Kol whenever she wanted to. A place where she didn't have to pretend he wasn't there. The fact she was feeling that way left her very confused.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok folks, this story is rated M for a reason. If a somewhat kinky threesome will bother you, or you're to young to be reading something of this nature, please skip this chapter. **

* * *

Bonnie woke up the next morning with her face pressed against Kol's. The first morning she'd woken up with him next to her, she had screamed. She'd woken up Caroline and Elena, and tried passing it off as a nightmare. Kol had smiled at her then, laughing a little. But it didn't change anything; he had been there every morning since first showing up. Kol was the best looking man she had ever seen. In sleep he looked so at peace.

Unable to stop herself, Bonnie reached up to touch his face. His skin was so warm, and smooth to the touch. In response to her, he reached over and pulled her closer, bringing her body flush against him. Bonne could feel that he was ready for something more, something intimate. He felt very big.

She took a deep breath, trying to figure this out. This felt comfortable, it felt right. But how was that possible? Before she lost her nerve, she decided to act on that feeling. She gently put her lips on his. He tightened his hold on her, and instantly deepened the kiss.

After a moment she pulled away. His eyes opened and he smirked. Even though she had initiated the kiss, he looked proud. "I knew you'd give into me eventually," he said in a sexy voice. Bonnie felt her heart skip a beat, and she turned to get out of bed. Again, if she didn't have room mates, it would be nice to talk to him. And if they had woken up to see her "making out" with air, there was nothing she could have said to prevent the humiliation she would have felt. Just thinking about it made her embarrassed.

She grabbed some clothes and went to shower and get dressed. After brushing her teeth, she walked back to find Elena up.

"Morning Bon! Jeremy asked me to have you come over to the Boarding House today. He said it's been weeks since he's seen you, and he'll be there all day."

"Ok, thanks." She looked over at Kol to see the sour expression on his face. He did _not_ like that idea. All his hard work to keep them apart the last few weeks…

"I'm going to head over there now. Maybe I can make him breakfast."

"Alright, see you later," Elena said as she gave a slight wave.

Bonnie smiled at her, grabbed her purse and walked out the door. Kol of course was right behind her.

* * *

Kol was still in a sour mood on the drive over.

"Please tell me you'll behave yourself. I haven't seen Jeremy in three weeks."

"I am very well aware of that, Darling. And I will promise you nothing about 'behaving' around that little boy."

"He's my boyfriend! He's not some little boy."

"Yes, and that explains why _you_ were kissing _me_ this morning, in _your _bed."

Bonnie pursed her lips. He was right of course, she had. There was no excuse for her behavior.

"You're right, I did. I feel horribly guilty about it. That's something I shouldn't have done."

Kol looked like he could kill something; or someone. Then he looked at her with a thoughtful expression. "You feel guilty that you kissed me, or you feel guilty that you did it while still being with him?"

She closed her eyes briefly, wishing he hadn't asked that question. "Ok, I feel guilty that I did it while being in a relationship with Jeremy."

"That means you enjoyed it," he said thoughtfully.

"Of course I enjoyed it! But it was still wrong," She was seething. How was she supposed to handle this situation? "Are you at least going to give me some time alone with him?"

"Probably not, no."

"Figures," she mumbled lightly.

"You and I would be wonderful together, Bonnie. And you just proved that this morning. You want this to happen, that's why you feel so upset. A part of you wants to end things with Jeremy and explore what's between us."

"Are you finished psychoanalyzing me?"

He looked at her sadly. "Yes."

Then all was quiet for the rest of the drive.

* * *

When they got to the boarding house, Jeremy came out to greet her. "Hey, Bon, it feels like ages since I've seen you." He smiled and wrapped her in a hug. Kol coughed a bit. When Jeremy kissed her, Kol gagged.

Bonnie cleared her throat. "Yeah, it's been a while. Have you had breakfast yet?

"Nah, I was waiting for you. Elena texted me to say you were on the way. Why didn't you let me know?"

"Sorry, I've been having problems with my phone. It's not exactly reliable now a days." She glared at Kol, who smiled like a mischievous child.

"That's not cool."

"Yeah, well, sometimes that's just life."

"Or you could say, sometimes that's just death," Kol whispered in her ear. She felt goosebumps spread down her arms at his close proximity and breath on her ear.

"Come on, you're cold. Let's go inside," Jeremy said as he put his arm around her and led her inside.

Bonne and Jeremy made breakfast together, and then sat down to eat. Jeremy was telling her about how school was going.

While he was talking, Kol came behind her and put both hands on her arms, rubbing them. "Really, Darling, he's in high school. Don't you want a _real _man?" He gently ran his nose down her neck, and began to kiss her left shoulder. Her heart sped up, and she swallowed heard.

"Bonnie!"

Her head jerked back in Jeremy's direction. "Sorry, what?"

Looking at her curiously, he said, "I asked how your classes were going."

"Oh they're pretty good. Since I can't practice magic anymore, it's like a breath of fresh air to learn how to use plants in every day life. I just… I wish it was more hands on learning, so far it's only been reading and memorizing what plants are what. And what they're used for."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Jeremy smiled at her. "And I'm sure it'll get better."

She smiled back at him. "I hope so."

Jeremy stood up and offered her his hand. After taking it, Jeremy pulled her up to him and kissed her. This time, Kol was silent. "Come on," Jeremy whispered and pulled her down the hall. When she realized what was on his mind, her eyes grew big. "But," she began. Jeremy stopped, and covered her lips with his. "No 'buts,' I haven't seen you in weeks."

They walked into his room, and Jeremy pulled her over to the bed. She was unsure of this; all she'd been thinking about recently was Kol. Could she focus on Jeremy enough to only have him on her mind? Jeremy was her boyfriend, she was supposed to be committed to him. But she was almost afraid to do this.

Jeremy lay down, pulling her down beside him. He reached out to cup her face, and leaned in. When his lips met hers, she felt someone brush her hair aside, and kiss the back of her neck. She tensed, knowing it had to be Kol. Trying to ignore him, she put all her energy into kissing Jeremy. Kol wrapped his arm around her stomach and plastered himself against her back and legs.

Bonnie let out a little squeak at his squeeze. How the heck was she supposed to handle this? Jeremy pulled back. "You ok," he asked.

Bonnie forced a smile. "Of course."

Kol chuckled in her ear. "I can pleasure you in ways you have only imagined. And I intend to prove that to you." Bonnie swallowed. She couldn't respond to him with Jeremy here. Bonnie was beginning to freak out. Whether it was due to the fact that she was going to have a freaky sort of threesome or because Kol was about to see her naked, she didn't know. But one thing she did know: Kol would never give her and Jeremy a chance. He was always going to interrupt whatever was between them.

Jeremy pulled his shirt off and reached for hers. In just a moment she was shirtless. She couldn't help but look over at Kol. There was a look of pure adoration on his face at the sight of her. She swallowed again and looked back at Jeremy. Nervousness coursed through her. He unlatched her bra, throwing it on the floor.

Jeremy moved down to unbutton her jeans and began to pull them down. Then he reached for her panties. As he began to pull them down, Kol reached for her little bundle of nerves and began to rub it ever so gently. He leaned up and gently kissed her on the lips, then began to suck on her neck. She bucked against his hand, spreading her knees wider. A moan escaped her lips.

She heard a chuckle and then, "I haven't even done anything yet."

Oh shit! She had actually forgotten about Jeremy. From just Kol's little touch and kiss, her body was on fire. Jeremy had never made her feel like that. No one had brought that reaction out of her body. Her eyes flew open in time to see Jeremy lay down with his face between her legs. She felt his tongue, felt his movements, but her eyes flew to Kol. He smirked, then gently put his hand behind her left knee. While his eyes locked on hers, he began to lick, nibble and kiss beside her knee cap. Bonnie screamed with pleasure, her hips rose a foot off the bed, and her fists clenched the sheets as hard as she could. She felt Jeremy chuckle, knowing he thought her reaction was from him. And he couldn't be more wrong.

Kol straightened out her leg, and began to suck one of her toes into his mouth. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. He licked between her toes and pulled the next one in his mouth and she was almost undone.

In an attempt to have her body covered, she reached down to grab Jeremy and pull him on top of her. Damn! He still had his pants on. She sat up and undid his button with shaky fingers, and felt Kol sit down behind her. He grabbed her breasts with both hands and began to massage them. He kissed her neck, then rubbed his hands down her stomach and came around to rub down her back. "You see how well I can touch you, Bonnie? Doesn't it make you want more," he whispered in her ear, and then began to suck on her lobe. She moaned again, feeling his length again her lower back. She wondered if he was naked, and couldn't help but question if he was still wearing clothes.

She finally had Jeremy's pants undone, and pulled them down, along with his boxers. He pushed her back on the bed and she was laying down on top of Kol. Then all of a sudden he was gone. Bonnie looked around for him as Jeremy lay down on top of her. Kol was lying next to her, and Bonnie wondered what must be going through his mind. "He won't be able to satisfy you, Darling. You want me, and you know it."

Bonnie glared at him, and tried to focus on Jeremy again. He was just pushing into her, pumping in and out at a slow pace. Now that his body was covering her, Kol wouldn't be able to touch her. Jeremy picked up the pace, and in a moment his breath began to catch. "Come with me, Bon!" But she wasn't able to. She looked over at Kol, who had a small smile on his face, with a sort of sad expression. "I told you." And she knew that he knew. Jeremy didn't satisfy her. Kol had started something between them, and now she wanted more. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Jer, I'm going to take a shower."

"Want some company?" He smiled hopefully.

"No thanks." She grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Turning the water on hot, she climbed in. She was so thankful there was a removable showerhead. It was needed after her failed session of love making. She pulled it down, and aimed at her throbbing clit. She _needed _this release. Her body was getting ready, she was tensing for it. Then all of a sudden she wasn't alone. A naked Kol climbed in the shower with her.

"Allow me to help you with that, Darling." Kol took the showerhead, putting it back on the hanger, and got down on his knees. He put his mouth on her clit, and grabbed her ass. As she felt his tongue, she started to push him away. "Kol! Go away, you can't be here!" she hissed.

"Bonnie, you want this! I know you do, stop pushing me away!"

She gave in. "Fine! Finish what you started."

He grinned triumphantly, and picked up where he'd left off. He grabbed one her legs, putting it over his shoulder, giving him better access to her sex. She leaned against the wall, and ran her fingers through his hair. A part of her brain told her she was cheating, that this was wrong but she pushed it away. She couldn't stop this, and at the moment she didn't want to.

Kol moved down to her opening, running his tongue along her folds, tasting her, making her shudder. She arched her back, impaling herself on his tongue. He moaned, and the vibration almost set her off. He withdrew his tongue and inserted two fingers. He began to curl them, hitting her in just the right spot and she began to tense and hold her breath. Standing up quickly, he covered her mouth with his own. Bonnie breathed again, and her orgasm was powerful. She would have screamed, but Kol drowned her sounds with his mouth.

He positioned his length at her entrance. He gave her a questioning look, waiting for her approval. All she could do was nod, and he gently entered her. Bonnie caught her breath. Kol was longer and wider then any man she'd ever seen. Not like she'd been with a lot of men, but come on, who hasn't watched porn at least once? Kol was like a god, he was perfect.

He grabbed both her legs, and she wrapped them around his body. She began to kiss him, and as their tongues battled for dominance, she felt her stomach begin to coil. "Come with me Bonnie," he whispered and her body complied with his demand. She saw black spots as she came again.

Bonnie's body was spent, and she went limp in his arms, trying to catch her breath. Kol put his forehead against hers, and their eyes met. He was still inside of her, and she felt him twitch. She smiled, and realized how happy she felt.

"You should do that more often you know."

"Do what?"

"Smile."

She blushed and looked down. The hot water poured down on them. And then reality hit her.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered. "I just cheated on my boyfriend with a ghost…"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I've never written a sex scene before, but this is what was begging to be written by my inspiration, so I hope it came out well and it wasn't to much. Please let me know what you think, after all, this site is all about constructive criticism. If I'm going to do something like this again, I gotta know I'm doing it justice. Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

Kol set Bonnie down her feet and cupped both of her cheeks with his hands. "Bonnie, it's alright. You wanted this; you wanted me."

Bonnie shook her head. "No, you don't understand. Jeremy cheated on me with a ghost after I brought him back to life, someone that he loved before me. I was horrible to him about it, I was so judgmental. And now I've gone and done the same thing!"

She slid down the wall and sat down on the floor of the tub. Kol put the drain in the tub, and switched the shower to the tub spigot. As it began to fill up with hot water, Kol added some bubbles. "What you need Darling, is a nice relaxing bath."

Bonnie sighed. "I don't think that'll help."

"Nonsense," he replied. "When has a bubble bath not helped a woman?"

Bonnie looked at him and smiled a little. When it was full enough, Kol shut the water off and moved so his back was against the end of the tub. "Come sit with me Bonnie." Moving to sit between his legs, she leaned against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her temple. "Would it help to talk about it?"

Turning a little to look him in the eye, she took a deep breath. They had to talk about this. "I have to break up with Jeremy."

"That would definitely be a start," he nodded his head in agreement.

"But where does that leave me and you," she questioned.

"I would like to think that leaves you and me to be together. I _like _this. It's exactly what I want; it's why I wanted you to give me a chance. Would you like to know what I picture?"

"I would like that," she responded.

"I want for you to have your own place, where we can truly be together. No more writing me notes because of your room mates, not being able to say what you want whenever you want. Some place where we can be like this whenever we desire it."

"Kol, I can't afford to get my own place. I'm barely scraping by as it is. I'll be out of money in three months or so, and then I'll have to get a job like everybody else."

Shaking his head at her ridiculous assumptions, he replied, "No, you won't, Darling. _You _may not have money, but at least when I was alive, I was one of the wealthiest men in the world."

"But now you're dead, you don't need or have money."

"What I'm saying is, what's mine is yours. My family currently is in possession of my fortune. All we have to do is go on a little road trip and talk to Klaus."

"Are you serious? You want me to go see Klaus?"

"No, I want _us _to go see Klaus. I want to convince him that I'm still around. I want him to see that you're my girl, and I want to take care of you."

"How do you plan to do that?"

He smiled mischievously. "Oh, I have my ways."

"So you're serious. You really want me to be your girl," she said, rolling over so their chests were against each other.

Kol looked at her seriously. "Bonnie, I want you and I to be together more then I've ever wanted anything."

She smiled and lay down on his chest. His arms held her tighter.

"So… what do I tell Jeremy?"

"Simple. Tell him you have to adjust to all the ghosts in your life and you don't have the energy to be in a relationship with him anymore. You know first hand I can be quite the handful." He wagged his eyebrows at her.

Bonnie buried her face in his chest, laughs racking her body. When she came up again, her smile was still plastered on her face. "I like you like this Bonnie; lighthearted, relaxed and smiling. I told you a bath would do wonders for you."

"Ok, you were right. Don't go getting a big head just because I admitted you were right," she said seriously. He began to rub his fingers up and down her back.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Love." He looked toward the door. "Someone's coming," he informed her.

"Bonnie, are you ok?" Jeremy asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You've been in there for a while now."

"I'm good, just taking a bath."

"Alright, well are you coming out soon?"

Kol rolled his eyes while mumbling, "Idiot."

Bonnie put her lips on his chest to hide her laughter. Kol really did bring out a lighter, happier side to her. Pushing away a little she yelled through the door, "Yeah, I'll be out in a bit."

After hearing Jeremy walk down the hall, Kol pulled her tight aginst his chest. "And who says you're going anywhere? I like you right where you are. Naked, pressed between my legs, and soaking wet."

Bonnie laughed again. "Well, we do have things that need to be done you know. Things _you _just agreed to.

"I know," he mumbled into her hair. "Can we just wait a few more minutes? This is the first time I've had you like this, where you really wanted to be with me. I'm not ready to move on from this moment."

Bonnie's heart practically melted at his words. Man, he was good. If he'd shown her this side of himself instead of the ass he'd been the last few weeks, they might have ended up in this position much sooner. In any case, she agreed with him. "Ok. A few more minutes can't hurt."

"Thank you," he replied softly, kissing her cheek and nuzzling into her neck. Then he moved her head to get to the other side of her neck and chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

He kissed her neck again. "You have a hickey on your neck from our little adventure in the bedroom."

"Are you serious?"

"Would I joke about love bites?"

"I don't know… You tell me."

"I'm not joking, Darling."

She chuckled. "Ok, from now on, you'll have to keep that sort of thing where it can be hidden by clothes."

"So you don't object to me sucking on you?"

"Not in the least." She leaned into his neck, and began to suck. After a moment she let go, and giggled manically. "Now we're even."

"Bonnie, you're starting a war you can't win." She felt his length hardening beneath her. She started to rub herself against his groin, causing him to moan.

"Well, we'll have to pick this up another time." And with that, she got up to grab a towel.

"That was an evil thing to do, Love."

"I know." She smiled at him while drying herself off. "Where are your clothes?"

He pointed to the corner of the bathroom where his things lay in a pile. "So, if they're not on you, can everyone else see them?"

"Probably."

"Good to know. You'd better get dressed so no one else sees them."

"Actually, how funny would that be? A mysterious set of clothing shows up and belongs to no one."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on Kol. I'm going to talk to Jeremy and then I'm getting out of here."

"Right behind you, Darling," he said as he took her towel to dry off. It wouldn't do to have two towels there.

When she walked back into Jeremy's room he was sitting on the bed and he didn't look happy. He looked down and said, "Bonnie we need to talk." Meeting her eyes he continued. "This is the first time we've seen each other in three weeks. But even though you're here, it's like you're someplace completely different. You're attention hasn't been on me, on us. Things feel different, you feel different. What's going on?"

Bonnie sat on the bed next to him, looking at Kol who was leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. She wanted to walk over to him, run her fingers through his hair and… _Focus Bonnie! _

"You're right Jer. Things are different now."

"Why? What happened?"

She took a deep breath trying to focus on this conversation, trying to be honest with him as best she could. "My life has changed significantly since I became the anchor. It's not what I expected. Ghosts are a constant part of my life now, so I'm in situations that no one else can fully understand. I am often distracted because of it. And I'm alone in this. No one understands what I'm going through. I'm sorry… I can't be with you anymore."

Tears filled her eyes at having to say this to him. But looking at Kol, she knew she was making the right decision. He smiled encouragingly at her. She looked at Jeremy who seemed most interested in the floor. "I'm gonna go," she whispered. Grabbing her purse, she left the Boarding House, with Kol by her side.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you alright, Love," Kol asked when they were back in the car and heading back to her dorm.

Bonnie let out the breath she'd been holding. "I don't know Kol. Just… I feel like I lied to him. There's someone else now, and that's the reason we broke up. The other man would never let Jeremy and I be together." She shot him an annoyed look.

Kol chuckled. "Don't even pretend you broke up because I wouldn't let you two be together. While that is true, we both know that's not why. You wanted more, and a man, instead of a boy." His expression turned serious. Reaching over, he took her hand and kissed it. "Though, I am sorry for any pain you're experiencing."

A tear rolled down Bonnie's cheek. She pulled into park, and turned off the car. "Can you give me some time alone?"

"Of course." And then Kol vanished.

Bonnie could sense the moment he was gone. With all the feelings storming inside of her, Bonnie decided to skip going to her dorm. The last thing she needed was Elena and Caroline smothering her with all their questions. Especially Elena; who knew how she'd react to Bonnie breaking up with her brother. After grabbing her purse, Bonnie headed towards the park. She hoped it wasn't crowded; solitude was exactly what she wanted.

* * *

With Bonnie wanting to be alone, Kol could have simply made himself invisible. But he wanted to honor her request. He had gotten what he wanted; Bonnie and Jeremy had gone their separate ways. As ecstatic as he was over his achievement, he did feel badly for the pain Bonnie was going through. That woman was much softer then he was, her emotions were all over the place. If she needed her space, then that's what Kol would give her.

With nothing else to do, Kol decided to look in on his family. Focusing his mind on Klaus, he appeared in the room of his most volatile brother. Klaus was alone, sitting on a couch with a sketchbook in hand. Kol walked behind him to see what he was drawing. It was Caroline.

Klaus had always had an exceptional gift with art, especially when it came to drawing people. He just had a knack for that, and his sketch of Caroline was no different.

Seeing her through his eyes, she truly was stunning.

"You poor bugger," Kol said to him. "It's a shame you can't hear me, I could tell you how she's faring."

Klaus finished the picture and laid his head back on the couch. Kol wondered briefly what else Klaus had drawn in the book. _Only one way to find out._

Kol walked through the wall and looked around. He was standing on the 2nd floor, and their old home. _At least he won, and this place belongs to my family once again. _Noticing a vase not far away, he picked it up and dropped it onto the 1st floor. It shattered, and echoed off the walls. Kol looked back as Klaus sped out of the room he'd just been in to investigate.

With a smirk on his face, Kol returned to the room and picked up the sketchbook. Flipping through quickly, he saw page after page filled with Caroline. _Poor sap has it bad. _A thought went through his head. What about Caroline, did she return his feelings?

After putting the book back on the couch, Kol focused his mind on Caroline. He opened his eyes to find her propped up on her bed, writing a letter. Kol had to stand in her headboard to see what she was writing. Klaus had better appreciate this, he hated standing in things. It wasn't exactly comfortable. Then he focused on what she was writing.

_Klaus,_

_ It's been months since I've seen you. I wish I could say that makes me happy, and I never think about you, but that would be a lie. The truth is, I think about you ever day. I wish we weren't enemies, that our situations could be different. I've seen a side of you no one else has, and even if I told my friends about it, they'd never believe me. I'd probably be labeled as crazy. They'd probably lock me up in the Salvatore's creepy basement thinking I'd been compelled. _

_ I wonder what you're doing, if you're still in New Orleans. Sometimes I wish I had a reason to drive down there, but I never do. As horrible as it is, sometimes I imagine getting bitten by a werewolf just so I can contact you and ask you to come. Gaa, I'm so stupid! At least I can be honest here, it's not like you'll ever read this. Writing you letters you'll never read has become a guilty pleasure of mine. _

_ I was walking through a hallway at school today, and saw a beautiful painting. It was night; there was a little boat out on a pond. A man was rowing, and a woman was sitting with him. The stars were reflecting off the water. I found myself wishing that was you and me. That would be a first for me, out on a little row boat at night. I've never had much romance in my life. I'm sure you would have provided that and more had I given you the chance._

Caroline sighed. "Might as well end it there before I sound even more pathetic," she mumbled. After signing her name, she read over what was written. Then she stood up and pulled a small beautifully decorated box from under the bed. She folded her letter and put it in the box, and put it back under the bed.

Then she grabbed her purse and book bag and walked out the door. Kol listened as she walked away. When he was certain she was out of earshot, he pulled the box out and opened it. Inside were at least forty letters, and a drawing of Caroline with a horse. On the bottom right it said, "Thank you for your honesty," then Klaus' signature. Kol grabbed the letter Caroline had just finished, tucked it into his coat, and replaced the box.

It was time Klaus knew she felt the same. Even though time was different for Vampires, there was no need for them to both be going through heartache when each felt the same about the other. Focusing on Klaus again, Kol appeared next to his brother. Klaus was ranting about the broken vase. Aparently it was several centuries old. Whoops.

Kol went back to the room he'd first appeared in that day. After tearing two pages out of Klaus' sketch book, he pulled out a pen and wrote him a quick letter and the beginnings of a conversation. As he was finishing, Klaus came back in the room and shut the door. He went back to the couch. As soon as he sat down, Kol walked in front of him and dropped the first page in Klaus' lap. Klaus' eyes widened in surprise, as he picked up the letter and began to read.

_Klaus, this is Kol. Sorry for the broken vase, but I had to get you out of the room. I have some affairs that I need your help with. And I have some information for you that I believe will make your day._

_ -Kol_

Klaus looked up. "Kol? How are you here? You're dead."

Kol grabbed the page from Klaus and began to write. _I'm a ghost. Even though I'm dead, I've learned how to pick up things, it just takes a lot of focus_.

"How do I know it's you?" Klaus questioned.

Kol smirked, taking the page from him. _You owe me after our adventures in India 600 years ago._

Klaus chuckled. "Very well, I believe you. What is it you need help with, and what is this information you spoke of?"

_You can't keep this, I have to put it back where I found it. _Kol pulled out the letter he'd taken from Caroline's box and handed it to Klaus. As he read it, his face broke out in a smile, showing his dimples. When he was finished, Kol gave him the letter he'd written before Klaus came into the room. When he finished reading that, he spoke quietly. "I'll do it. How soon?"

_As soon as possible. _

"Very well, brother. I'll go pack. And just for the record, that was worth much more then the broken vase."

* * *

Bonnie was laying down in the grass, exhausted. She'd found a quiet spot and was alone. She'd cried till no more tears would come, and now she felt empty. Kol had been right, she did want more then her relationship with Jeremy would have given her. Now the question was if a relationship with Kol would give her what she wanted. She'd just have to trust him and see where things went. Bonnie realized she didn't want to be alone anymore, she wanted Kol. The desire for him grew and grew, then suddenly he was beside her on the grass.

"You called, Love?"

Bonnie eyes grew large. "I called? What do you mean?"

"You wanted me here. It was like a siren, I knew you wanted me to come to you."

A smile grew on her face. "Ok, that's really cool."

"Are you feeling better?"

"I am. I got to the point I didn't want to be alone anymore." She leaned over to kiss him chastely on the lips. "I think I'm ready to eat something."

Kol pulled her up. He wrapped his arm around her and they walked back to her dorm. Bonnie's life was about to change even more.


End file.
